The overall objective of the project remains the study of late consequences of various endocrine, metabolic and pathogenic perinatal events. Particular attention is directed to hypothalamopituitary, thyroidal and gonadal function of adult rats treated during a critical neonatal period. The untreated offspring of both treated male and female rats, bred with normals, are also being studied for several generations. Substances being studied include neurotransmitters, mono-sodium glutamate, alcohol, thyroxine, food intake and propylthiouracil. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bakke, J.L., Lawrence, N.L., Robinson, S. and Bennett, J.: Endocrine studies of the untreated progeny of thyroidectomized rats, Pediatr. Res., 9: 742, 1975. Bakke, J.L., Lawrence, N.L., Bennett, J. and Robinson, S.: The late effects of neonatal hyperthyroidism upon the feedback regulation of TSH secretion in rats, Endocrinology, 97: 659, 1975.